


Dark Doo Wop

by Anoel



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: American Politics, Canon Queer Character, Fanvids, Loyalty, Multi, Murder, OT3, Politics, Seduction, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If we're going down, baby you should stick around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Doo Wop

Title: Dark Doo Wop  
Music: "Dark Doo Wop" by MS MR  
Fandom: House of Cards (US) S1-2  
Focus: Edward Meechum/Claire Underwood/Francis Underwood  
Summary: If we're going down, baby you should stick around.  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g. epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), brief graphic violence  
Notes: Made for Vividcon Premieres 2015. Thanks to isagel for the quick beta!  
Download Link: [Dark Doo Wop (62 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-DarkDooWop.mp4)

So I originally had another vid planned for Premieres but after making my Club Vivid vid, I needed a break from vidding and after that I realized I wasn't going to have the time to actually make that more time intensive vid. In mid-May, I started catching up on House of Cards S2 and fell hard for this threesome which features one of the most beautiful, intense and nonverbal romantic scenes I've ever seen. As luck would have it, I heard this song in one of Spotify's playlists I was listening to as I fell asleep and I realized it was perfect for them while also having the lyrics to cover some of the political stuff I wanted to include. It was nice to have a less time intensive clipping process and the House of Cards pretty imagery helped make the vidding process mostly painless as I wanted to use the symbols to provide some context and meaning to their relationship together. It turned to be one of those vids that looks very similar to what I saw in my head before I made it which is always wonderful when it occurs.


End file.
